EP 2 349 853 discloses a container comprising a base and a lid defining a first compartment for storing unused snus and in which at least the lid or the base includes a reconfigurable wall to enable a user to form or enlarge a second compartment on the other side of said wall to the first compartment for storing used snus, and a cover for closing the second compartment. The wall is at least partially formed from a resilient material and can be positioned in a selectable one of a plurality of stable positions. The wall is movable into one of said positions in response to the application of pressure to the wall and by deforming it beyond a predetermined point. The disadvantage of this container is, however, that it requires that the consumer gets in direct contact with the reconfigurable wall in order to expand or downsize the second compartment. This is generally uncomfortable and, if used snus or the remains of used snus are kept in the second compartment, the consumer's hands are inevitably soiled.